


Jikook - one-shots

by Aegyomochi



Category: jikook - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Namjin. Taegi. Sope. Vhope.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegyomochi/pseuds/Aegyomochi
Summary: All my ideas that I was too lazy to make into full stories....Everything is possible here, so be ready..Hope you enjoy..





	Jikook - one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes, I try my best to correct them.  
Please take care of me..

\- Because I was late -

-Jungkook-

I ran as fast as I could,my drawing notebook in one hand,my bag in the other.I was trying to not crash into people,but at the same time I didn't care even if I did at one point.

I just needed to get there on time..

I look at the watch on my wrist..

08:44..

Fuck...Fuck...Fuck...only 1 minute left.

I run even faster,hoping that the teacher hadn't started the class yet.  
I close my eyes to send a silent prayer, not knowing that I'll get an answer right away.

*BOOM*

Next thing I know....I fell down on my ass not knowing in what I crashed on.  
But I hear a groan..

Well fuck...

I look up to see,...Oh no no no no NO.

Why me ??!!

I'm gonna die aren't I ?!!

I got up fast,started to collect all the papers that had fallen from his hands.  
One caught my eye.

A+ on the photography assignment..

I always knew he was great at it.

By the time I stacked up all the papers in my arm,I hadn't realised that he got up and was staring at me.I go to give him the papers,but avoid eye contact.

He doesn't even know who I am anyway.

He takes the papers slowly,and when his hand touches mine,my body goes in overdrive.

I'm hyperventilating..

I'm gonna die..

"Thank you",I hear.His voice so smooth and angelic.Okay calm down Jungkook.

I only nod my head,not trusting my voice.I grab my bag from the ground and ran away as fast as I could.

Aishh Jungkook, why you gotta be so careless huh ??

I reach the class and open the door.Everybody's eyes turn to me, including my professor's.Oh god help me.

"You're late for my class Mr.Jeon", he says,his voice calm and collected.

I gulp," I apologize professor, I had a problem on my way here".He doesn't respond.He looks calm,maybe he won't give me det- .

"Detention", he says while giving me a look that said, 'This better not happen again'.

With my head down, I walk to the back of the class and sit down.Others we're looking at me and sniggering.

Ughh these people don't have a fucking life..

I take my math book out, and then look through my bag for my drawing book....but I don't find it.

What the f- .??

I look inside again and again, thinking that my eyes were playing tricks on me but nope.It's not in here.

I know for a fact that I didn't forget it at home because I did draw on the bus on my way to school.When I walked out of the bus...I put my headphones inside my bag but I kept my notebook on my hand....then I started running to class....and then I crashed wit-...

Oh no no no no....this can't be happening to me.

He's probably gonna humiliate me, my drawings suck and he'll tell everyone that.

My fucked up life will be even more fucked up..

The voice of the professor snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Okay students,in two weeks you'll be taking a test,so start studying as soon as possible if you want a good grade",he said,and I could tell that he was happy by the thought of us failing.

Complaints and groans were heard all over the class,but I didn't pay attention to anything.My mind was too busy conjuring the worst scenarios that could play out in the next few days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- skip to the end of the classes -

I walked out of the music class and made my way to detention. Taking the slowest steps ever known to human kind.

I grab my phone out of my pocket and send my mom a text message..

To Mom  
-I'll be late today cuz I have detention.Please don't be mad,I will explain everything when I get home. Love you.

I put my phone in silent mode,and slide it back inside my pocket.In a matter of 5 minutes, I stand in front of a class door,the word "Detention", was written on it in big bold letters.

Taking in a deep breath,I open the door only to be greeted with complete and utter silence.

The professor in charge of supervising the students was passed out,his head on the desk,snoring like a pig.

I snort as a brilliant idea appears in my nerdy brain..

I walk to his desk and slam the detention slip hard on the desk.And boy was his reaction funny.

He jolted awake, a paper stuck to his chin,probably from all the drooling, and his legs made a harsh impact with the desk.Well that's a way to wake up right.??

Chuckles and giggles erupted but I didn't turn my head back.Instead I put on my most innocent act and asked the professor as if "concerned".

" Are you okay Mr.Finnegan.? Were you having a bad dream.?,I asked slowly, trying not to laugh myself.

He only shook his head while rubbing his knee.

"No no, I'm fine.Go ahead take a seat and don't make any loud noises",he said and went back to doing his thing.  
Most likely grading assignments.

I roll my eyes as I start walking to the back of the class,but I backpedal as I see who is sitting there.

Park Jimin..

A.K.A. The love of my life..

I gulp as I take the seat next to him.He saw all that didn't he ?.

Of course he did you dipshit...

I slowly take out a notebook and a pencil so I could spend the remaining two hours drawing.I kinda wanted to ask him to give me back my notebook but there were two things holding me back.

1.I was too fucking scared to even sigh, let alone talk to him...

2.Maybe someone else took it...

But I try not to think much about it and go back to doodling.

(A/N.This image was found on Google.Credits go to the right owner).

I lean back and chuckle,quite satisfied with the result.I don't know where this idea come from,but I like it.

Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder.And me being the pabo I am,I forgot who was sitting next to me.So I turn to the person with a big smile on my face.

And what did Park Jimin do.??

Would you all want to know or should I just skip this whole thing since I embarrassed myself completely.??

.......

Well since y'all said "Please"..

Jimin smiled back the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen.I could have sworn,my heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

He stretched his arm towards me,a familiar item on his hand.

My notebook...

The smile on my face got even bigger,as I took the notebook from his hand and whispering back a "Thank you".He only nodded his head,his smile not faltering.

Feeling giddy again,I go through it,only to be left speechless by what I find.

On the third page of my drawings,the page where I had drawn Jimin's profile,to be more exact,a post-it note was sticked to it in the end.

(A/N..Again this image was found on Google.The credits go to the right owner).

\- This one is favorite -..was written in a beautiful handwriting.

My face flushed deep red in embarrassment as I let out a groan and slammed my head on my desk.

All I wanted now was for the ground to swallow me whole...this is too much fucking embarrassments for one day.I can't take it.

A crumbled letter landed hit me on my nose,and I could hear Jimin giggling.

I pick it up and read it...

\- Check at the end of the notebook -

Now I was hella nervous.What could it be.??I go to check and again...I am left speechless.

There in the last page,was a photo..

A photo of me..

A letter was attached to it..

I take the letter with shaky hands and start to read it.

\- Hi Kookie,  
I know it's gonna look extra weird when you see that photo, you probably are asking yourself, "How the fuck does he have that?", and well....I can explain.  
That was the day that I realised that I'm in love with you...holy hell this sounds even more weird,now you think I'm a creep...

A laugh escapes my throat,trying to not start jumping around like a fan girl.I can hear the professor dismissing the students,and everybody leaves the class.But I don't care and continue reading the letter.

\- that day you had to read your essay in front of the class.I could tell you were super nervous and I hated that I couldn't say anything to cheer you on cuz I was too scared.  
The moment you started talking,I knew I was a goner.The way you smiled shyly as you would sometimes stutter,even though everyone found it incredibly cute.Especially me.And then came the moment when you accidentally skipped a row and you made that face out of embarrassment.You looked so freaking cute,so I took the chance and snapped that picture.  
I hope you don't think I'm some weirdo.Okay I'm rambling now.I hope you talk to me after all this.

Love, Jimin.

By now I was full on blushing.I drop the paper down on the desk and cover my face with my hands,not believing what is going on.

"Holy fuck is this really happening.? I'm not dreaming am I?",I ask as I pinch myself,only to regret it right away cuz it hurt like a bitch.

"No you're not dreaming",said a voice by the class door.

I jump up not knowing that someone was still here.I look up and my eyes met Jimin's.

Oh god..oh god..oh god..what now.??

He slowly started walking towards me,never breaking eye contact.I was glued in the spot.

He got so close that our foreheads were almost touching.I bet my ass that he could hear my heartbeat.

(Remember that Jikook vlive ??)

I don't know what possessed me.Maybe it was the stupid part of my brain doing the talking or maybe it just all the happiness but the next word I blurt out,leave me shook.

"I'm in love with you too",the words just leave my mouth before I could stop myself.But I don't regret it.Because by the wide and beautiful smile that appears on his face,I know I didn't make a mistake.

One minute we were staring at each other,and the next minute,all I feel are his lips on mine.

I swear,everything just became a blur...

I slowly put my hands on his cheeks,and he puts his arms around my waist,deepening our kiss.

Complete bliss...

The kiss goes on for a few seconds,until I have to lean back for air.

The smiles don't leave our faces..

Our foreheads still touching..

Eye contact still there..

This has to be the best moment of my life...

And it all happened because I was late..

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it guys..  
Thank you for reading..  
All love..


End file.
